<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the Closet by Izayableeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510922">Out of the Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayableeds/pseuds/Izayableeds'>Izayableeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BL, Gay, Hot Sex, M/M, Smut, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayableeds/pseuds/Izayableeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On an ordinary night, Izaya spontaneously spots Shizuo and decides to secretly stalk and follow his favourite beast home. There, he somehow stumbles into the blonde's bedroom unexpectedly and gets the idea to pry into his private matters. But never in his life would he have expected to find Yaoi manga under Shizuo's bed. Shizaya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo &amp; Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there!</p><p>It's been a while. I've been meaning to post this quite some time ago.</p><p>This was originally planned to be a long fanfic, but it's gonna be a Three-Shot for now.</p><p>Enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pretty cold and rainy outside, but he didn't really care. Slowly, he took one step after another without any intention to seek shelter somewhere. As tons of people disappeared from the lively streets and sidewalks, he kept walking anyway, his hood covering and protecting his head from the drenching rain. No one dared to cross his way, even though most people probably wouldn't recognize him immediately under those weather conditions.</p><p>Orihara Izaya, self-described human-lover and underground informant, was in no hurry.<br/>
He hadn't planned to set foot in this city today, there were no clients to meet up with and no meetings to attend to. In fact, he'd be far better off spending this rather stormy night in his quiet office in Shinjuku. But just as always, when he got carried away by his twisted and questionable thoughts while wandering around, he ended up in his favourite place of all places he'd ever been to: Ikebukuro.</p><p>Normally, he'd be excited to come here and play with his beloved humans. And he was sure, they loved being manipulated as well. Or else they wouldn't let him toy with them as he did all the time.<br/>
But today, he didn't feel like doing any of those things.<br/>
There was no desire to trick and taunt some innocent person, nor was there any need to ruin anyone's day (or life).<br/>
There was only one goal: to see him. Simple as that.</p><p>The raven didn't exactly know why. He'd just been obsessed with that blonde, furious monster since day one. That burning and passionate hatred he held towards the ex-bartender was probably stronger than Shizuo's strength itself – and that was saying something!</p><p>Nothing and no one can excite and entertain him in a matter of seconds. There's no way he'd ever let that beast go and that's kind of the very reason he hasn't killed him off yet. If the informant wanted, he could find several ways how to get rid of him, but no, that was out of the question.</p><p>The brute was a very important tool when it came to spicing up his everyday life. Uneventful, dull days brightened up instantly after just one game of cat and mouse. And Izaya enjoyed it very much, enjoyed being chased until his lungs burned at a loss of oxygen, enjoyed fighting with someone who's on the same level as him. Who sees through his lies and schemes and can't be talked down. Every encounter was another challenge. And nothing fueled the fire in Izaya's heart more than a new dance with his precious monster through the dust and the dirt of this city.</p><p>Izaya sighed as he kept looking around in the dark, his coat already soaked with cold rain.<br/>
Well, Shizuo seemed to be nowhere but who could blame him? Who in their right mind would go take a trip at the sight of this storm anyway? The raven almost gave up searching when a familiar figure appeared at the end of the street. Tall figure, blonde hair, blue umbrella. It was an amazing sight, because obviously, the man was taking a walk right now. In the fucking rain. At least, Izaya now knows he's not the only lunatic around. Though he probably was the bigger one, if taking into account he hasn't even brought an umbrella unlike his nemesis.</p><p>Since Shizuo hasn't discovered him yet, Izaya decided to play a little 'Hide and Seek'. Hide and follow your enemy. Or more like, stalk him. Considering that's one of Izaya's specialties, he did quite well. And the bodyguard didn't notice a thing, as his most hated person stuck to him like a limpet. The blonde didn't seem to smell him either, who knew the scent of the rain could overshadow Shizuo's beastly senses?</p><p>After quite some time, they arrived at Shizuo's apartement. Izaya didn't miss the grocery bag in Shizuo's other hand. Apparently he's been merely shopping and that must have been the reason he went out. It was already around 8 pm after all.</p><p>As Shizuo looked for his keys, an idea crossed Izaya's mind and he started grinning like a maniac. It's gonna be hard, but not impossible. The trees were still wet, but he gave it shot. Right after his monster entered his home, the raven climbed up one of them just to jump onto Shizuo's balcony. Satisfied with his brillant plan, he inspected the window. It lead directly into the brute's bedroom. Before he could try to break open the door, the latter opened up and all he could do was jump to the side so the bodyguard wouldn't spot him immediately. Izaya thought he would go to the kitchen first to prepare some food, but his favourite toy had disappointed him again by being unpredictable.</p><p>Either way, Shizuo started undressing himself while cursing several times. Izaya peeked around the corner and saw how he opened his closet to choose new clothes, probably pajamas for the night.</p><p>Growing slightly bored, he kept watching him. When was he going to leave already?! The informant had planned something nice after all, he wanted to surprise the brute by hiding in the closet and then coming out after the bodyguard had fallen asleep. What a great way to be woken up, by your worst enemy, no less. Maybe he'd end up getting nightmares with his 'flea' in the leading role. The very thought made raven's heart beat faster and his grin grow wider.</p><p>All of a sudden, Shizuo's head jerked up and he began sniffing the air like a dog.<br/>
“It stinks,“ he said and moved towards the balcony. No way! Now that he was no longer in the rain and started gaining his senses back again, Izaya would be in big trouble if he were to be discovered. He couldn't use the moment of surprise to escape this situation and he also couldn't just jump to a tree because the branches were still wet, therefore it would be risky to try and cling onto one. There's no way he'd die by falling off of a tree, thank you very much.</p><p>But before he could think of another plan, the door slowly opened and revealed a shirtless Shizuo who instantly turned to Izaya in shock.</p><p>“You pest...“ The blonde didn't look as surprised as Izaya thought he would be. He seemed more pissed off than anything else. “What the hell are you doing here on my balcony?“<br/>
The monster was still sleeping, waiting to be woken up. And the informant gladly did him the favour.<br/>
“How does it look like, Shizu-chan? I'm just stalking my favourite brainless neanderthal.“ Despite Izaya's rather bad situation without any chance of escape, he couldn't help but provoke the other – successfully. The strong man instantly snapped and dashed forward towards Izaya. The latter hopped onto Shizuo's back and used it to jump away from him, straight into Shizuo's bedroom, that is. “You little...!“ The beast turned around and gave chase while the informant drew his trusty flickblade and pointed it towards the bartender.</p><p>Since the informant didn't exactly watch where he was running – because he was too busy watching Shizuo – he ended up in front of the bed. “Now, Shizu-chan, don't you think you're overreac-“ Before he could finish the sentence, he fell onto the sheets with an 'umpf'.<br/>
“Get outta here right know, I don't want any of your dirty flea germs in my home!“ Shizuo snarled and used the seconds of Izaya's confusion to grab the informant's arm und threw him against the wall to trap him there. Meanwhile, Izaya put his knife on his enemy's neck to gain a little control back.<br/>
“Why, I am a very hygienic and healthy person, Shizu-chan. Don't worry, I don’t plan on infecting you with an incurable disease, ne? Though your monster body would survive it either way.“</p><p>“Shut up!“</p><p>Shizuo's grip grew stronger until Izaya had to let go of his knife. He got pushed back even more but instead of finally starting to doubt his actions – as any other normal human being would – he just plastered another confident smile on his face, excitingly looking up at the blonde, who was still four inches taller than him.</p><p>“Will Shizu-chan kill me now~?“ he teased.</p><p>At that, Shizuo put his hands around Izaya's neck and started squeezing.</p><p>“Yes, he will,“ was all he said. Tighter and tighter, his hands would snap his neck once and for all, he was finally getting rid of his worst enemy!<br/>
When the informant started choking, the blonde could still see that smirk on his face. That all-knowing, devious smirk that said 'I am not afraid of you'. It astounded Shizuo so much that he just couldn't bring himself to do it. </p><p>No … that wasn't it. </p><p>The bodyguard just couldn't take someone's life, even if it was the flea. And killing the only person who was seriously so crazy (or at least has mental issues, he doubted that Izaya's mental conditions were completely healthy. Or healthy at all) that they were not afraid of him wasn't what he wanted.<br/>
Yes, he wanted to beat him up and give him a punch that made him flying to the moon or at least that 'Love'-Statue which was located somewhere in Ikebukuro. But ending his life just because he was a sneaky, manipulative bastard? Somehow, now that he had the chance, he didn‘t want to.</p><p>Having made his decision, he removed his hands from Izaya's purple neck and let the informant breathe heavily. After a quick recovery, he started laughing.</p><p>“Hahaha! So unpredictable! You never cease to amaze me...“ </p><p>Unable to free himself – since Shizuo was pretty much pressed against the informant – he simply looked around the room. “So, this is how you live, right? Seems pretty dull and boring. But of course, with your amount of money that you earn, you couldn't afford something fancier~“</p><p>“Tz. At least I don't have to screw with people to get my money, unlike you flea.“</p><p>“But Shizu-chan!“ He made a fake gasp. “You make me sound like a whore~“</p><p>“Who knows, maybe you are one.“ Izaya giggled at that.</p><p>“I bet I still have more experience than you.“ </p><p>Izaya's eyes stopped at Shizuo's bed. The cheshire cat would burst with envy at the sight of the raven's smile. “So I wonder if Shizu-chan keeps porn under his bed~“<br/>
After he voiced out that sentence, Shizuo's face turned slightly red. Izaya watched him in awe and came to a conclusion: he had to take a look under his nemesis' bed!</p><p>When he was sure that the blonde wasn't paying attention to him, he slipped out of his grasp and ran to the bed to stick his hand under it.<br/>
“No, wait!“ He heard the still blushing Shizuo shout, but it was already too late.</p><p>The blonde had to watch his enemy pulling out a dozen manga. Nothing special so far, but as Izaya looked at the covers, it was his turn to start blushing.<br/>
There were two boys. A smaller one who was extremely cute with blonde hair and big eyes, clinging innocently onto the much taller one. The latter having his hand rested on the smaller boy's cheek had a kind of cocky expression on his face that screamed one thing: dominance. It was obvious. Only an idiot wouldn't recognize it. Izaya was holding a boy's love manga in his hands – and it wasn't the only one! A quick look under the bed revealed many, many more manga and the covers were showing that, indeed, it had to do something with either Shounen-Ai or Yaoi. The names 'Love Stage' and 'A Tyrant Falls In Love' kind of confirmed it. He also discovered one that said 'Ten Count', a rather innocent sounding title, but if you looked at the cover, it revealed a very hot and toned raven with an seducing look in his bright blue eyes.</p><p>Izaya was still trying to process all of that, when Shizuo took the manga out of his hands and threw it under his bed again, as if it would erase its existence. Nevertheless, the informant faced the blonde just to see a very desperate look in his face.<br/>
“So Shizu-chan is into gay stuff,“ he concluded and tried to get comfortable again. By all means, that was the last thing he'd expected Shizuo to own!</p><p>“No! … Uh, you see. They belong to … my brother!“ Shizuo felt bad for mentioning Kasuka under these circumstances, but he seriously didn't want Izaya to know about his sexual identity! What if he'd spread some weird rumours about him or started to make fun of him all the time? He could stand everything, but not jokes when it comes to his sexuality … it was a very sensitive topic for the blonde, after all. But then again, who said owning those manga would mean he was gay. He could claim to be a straight guy who had a soft spot for gay love stories and porn …</p><p>“Ah~“ Izaya stood up and seemed to have found his familiar smirk full of mischief again. “Well, I don't think so~ Last time I checked, he has a girfriend named Ruri Hijiribe. I doubt he has enough time to waste it on collecting manga, even less BL manga. And last but not least: even if he was into them, why would he hide them here of all places?“</p><p>“So what?! It's still none of your business, flea!“</p><p>“Hm? What's wrong with standing up for yourself? But I should've guessed. A brute like you isn't proud of himself, gay or straight.“</p><p>“There's also the possiblity of still being straight and just liking these stories. Girls read these too! “ </p><p>“Hm~ But you're not a girl, Shizu-chan. You’re a guy watching other guys getting down and dirty. Also, if that was the case, you'd be completely relaxed and not trembling like right know, as if someone found out your secret.” The raven concluded and watched him curiously with an amused expression. He was pretty sure the bartender was nervous.</p><p>“Um.  Well, you bastard, there's also the possibility of being bi.”<br/>
Shizuo didn't mean to say that, it just came to mind and slipped.</p><p>“Nothing's wrong with being bi either, Shizu-chan~“ Izaya stood up and was only a few inches away from Shizuo, who was shaking with a mixture of anger, shame and despair. “But you know … life ain't easy that way. I really pity that poor girl or guy you're going to crush in the bed at some point in the future. I hope they'll survive your mounstrous-“<br/>
The second time of that day, the informant was interrupted by something, this time being Shizuo's fist flying straight at his face and punching him into the nearest object that was in the way, which happened to be Shizuo's bed.</p><p>The blonde climbed up the bed as well and pinned the already bleeding informant on it.<br/>
“That's it. You'll pay.“ He glared darkly at the informant. The latter realized that now was a really good time to escape, but under that grip, his ability to move was quite restricted. Unfortunately, he had to provoke Shizuo further (and risk getting beaten up), so he'd start making mistakes in his risen anger and loss of control. That way, the raven could find an oppurtunity to break free. It was the only way. But apparently, his Shizu-chan had other plans.</p><p>After a moment of hesitance, as if the bodyguard was doubting what he was going to do, he leaned down. The raven was kind of confused and wondered if he should already take action and push Shizuo away from him, as he felt something wet on his neck. He gasped in surprise and tried to understand what was happening. Did the blonde just lick him there?<br/>
But it wasn't over yet. Shizuo's tongue brushed the blue and purple ring, the leftover from previously, when he tried to choke the other man to death.</p><p>Izaya didn't like where this was going and struggled. What excatly was Shizuo trying to do here with him? He wouldn't do something very bad … right?<br/>
But before another thought could form in his mind, the brute bit him hard. The informant cried out a little, but not too loud. He could stand a little pain, after all. With closed eyes, he muttered: “I knew Shizu-chan would be into this kind of thing ...“ </p><p>Surpressing another cry, he finally opened his eyes and looked down. Shizuo was still 'working' on his neck, he didn't want to know how many hickeys he already had. That was going to take a lot of waterproof make-up to cover them up ...</p><p>“Hey … stop,“ he said quietly and was surprised he could even talk as Shizuo was kissing his collarbone next.</p><p>“Ngh ...“ Izaya uttered confused. What the hell was wrong with him? He was supposed to be disgusted by this whole act. But it really didn't feel that way. In fact, he had to concentrate to not moan all of sudden. And Shizuo was hardly doing anything! The informant decided that it was too much.<br/>
“Shizu … chan, you know, I've had enough ...“<br/>
The blonde looked up at him and seemed to be as confused as his enemy. However, when he saw Izaya's blush, he couldn't help but smile cockily.<br/>
“But why, Izaya-kun~? You seem to be enjoying yourself,“ he purred and the raven wished it wouldn't have sounded so sexy in his ears.</p><p>“Let go of me now, I obviously don't want this.“</p><p>“Well, I don't think so,“ The bartender repeated what Izaya had said before and came closer again, this time towards Izaya's face. The informant blushed even more and cursed himself for it when he could already feel Shizuo's breath on his skin. </p><p>The blonde was curious if Izaya was going to do anything to stop him, but he lay there pretty much paralyzed, glaring directly into Shizuo's eyes. And as the bodyguard indeed noticed how adorable, cute and innocent the other man looked, he slowly closed the distance between them.</p><p>And oh, how wrong the informant was when he had said how he didn't want this.<br/>
Shizuo's lips were the softest and tastiest ones he'd ever tasted. They made a firework explode in his stomach. Hastily, he reciprocated the kiss and didn't think about any consequences as his heart burst out of his chest until it felt like a heart attack. His enemy was thinking the same as he experimentally licked and sucked on the raven's lips here and there. That animated Izaya even more – and he wanted more. Carefully, he prodded his tongue against the other's entrance and Shizuo immediately granted it.</p><p>“Hnh ...“ Izaya couldn't hold his voice back anymore and he put one hand on Shizuo's back of the head and one on his waist. That this was the right time to finally escape the other was lost to him.<br/>
“Nhh ...!!“ Shizuo groaned deeply, moving his hands down Izaya's body and under his shirt, one to touch his hipbones and the other to draw circles around his navel. He wanted to hear Izaya's voice again, louder. “Hah … hmm ...“</p><p>The raven writhed under him, as the kiss was getting more passionate, and the blonde felt all his blood rushing south. Oh god … he wasn‘t going to get an errection, was he? From just kissing, no less?</p><p>He knew he was turned on – and so was Izaya – but he didn't expect himself to get so turned on. Moreover, he initially hadn‘t wanted to go that far, it just happened.</p><p>Regretfully, he pulled back, let Izaya go altogether, and himself drop to the side. Struggling to breath, he mustered Izaya's body and noticed two things that made him really uncomfortable. </p><p>Number one was Izaya's obviously large bulge in his pants, number two was Izaya's current expression directed at him. An expression full of lust, want and need.<br/>
“Izaya...“ Shizuo tried to talk as normal as possible, but he could only whisper. “...You can go now if you want.“<br/>
The raven didn't flinch. He had never been so aroused before by merely kissing and barely touching somebody. And against all of his rationality, logical thought and reasoning … he wanted to continue. It was hard to put a grin into his face, but he somehow managed.</p><p>“I can think of a few things...“ </p><p>He climbed on top of a shocked Shizuo, straddling his lap. </p><p>“...that might be way better than leaving.“</p><p>“Wha...“ Shizuo answered dumbly. “Alright, listen. I didn't mean to, uh … you know. I just wanted to make you suffer and punish you a little.“</p><p>“Then why don't you punish me a little more~?“</p><p>“You can't be serious!“ He huffed. “At first you make fun of me for something that's none of your damn business and now … you can't mean this!“</p><p>“So, what if I changed my mind then? What if I realized in the meantime … how fucking hot you are?“ Izaya purred, driving the other man crazy with his sultry voice.</p><p>“Flea ...“ The blonde was surprised with himself, he seriously didn't consider his enemy's suggestion of, well, having freaking sex. Right?</p><p>“It's just one night. Nobody has to know ...“ He hovered over Shizuo's figure now. “You're aroused, I'm aroused. Why don't we experiment a little and have some fun. We don't have to go all the way, do we?“</p><p>Shizuo knew that was lie. The informant did nothing halfway, which meant there was a possibility of 99,99000000000000675% that sex was going to happen.<br/>
And no, the blonde didn't complain at all. He knew this was wrong, he knew they were enemies, he knew he hated the informant. He knew he had always dreamed of experiencing his first time with someone he loved and who loved him. But he also knew how Izaya sounded when he kissed him and he wondered how Izaya would sound like when he ...</p><p>“Okay.“ The word rushed out his mouth with finality, making Izaya's body shiver with excitement as he thought about what they were going to do tonight.</p><p>Almost shyly, he leaned over, whispering into the blonde's ear: “You won't regret it,“ before he started aiming for his lips again, ending up hungrily kissing him for the second time.<br/>
No, Shizuo thought, there was no way he was going to regret this.</p><p>Not when Izaya‘s lips tasted sweet like sugar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's Just Do It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here have the lemony second chapter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they passionately made out on Shizuo's bed, the blonde couldn't think of anything else but that sexy raven on top of him. He didn't know Izaya was such a good kisser and had such soft, luscious lips … he also didn't know how round and firm the informant's ass was until he actually grabbed and kneaded it. And everytime he was especially rough, Izaya made those little whimpers and moans and thrusted against him, making him harder than he already was.</p><p>Shizuo was a little … overwhelmed. This was his first time and he absolutely didn't know what to do. Well, he read and watched enough Yaoi and BL Doujinshi to get an idea of how those things were supposed to work – but this was real life! What if he was so lame in bed that Izaya wouldn't want to do it with him after all?</p><p>His thoughts resulted in one conclusion: he had to take action and make Izaya feel good!</p><p>Before the informant could unbutton Shizuo's vest completely, the latter switched them around and started gnawing on Izaya's collarbone, pulling up his shirt to play with his left nipple. Izaya sighed and circled his arms on the bodyguard's neck, thrusting his knee at Shizuo's bulge. He tried to suppress his moans, but it didn't work very well, so he just let them out, putting a smile on Izaya's face. The raven liked his moans a lot and he wanted to hear more. Gingerly, he put his hands on Shizuo's pants, zipping them up.</p><p>“Iz-Izaya!“ He yelled and gripped the flea's hands. “You can't just ... !“</p><p>“What? Touch you there?“ He hummed and leaned closer. </p><p>“Your cock screams for attention, you know~“</p><p>Shizuo swallowed his spit (and possibly his pride) and nodded. Izaya noticed his insecurity and drew his hands away.</p><p>“Then how about you touch me first?“ The raven guided one of Shizuo's hands toward his hips. The bodyguard gulped and began to press his fingers against the flesh, while trying to get Izaya out of his shirt. After he eyed the topless raven for a moment - quite skinny but with a very appealing athletic build -, Shizuo slithered his tongue up his stomach until he reached his nipples and ended playing with them again.</p><p>“Ah~!“ Izaya shrieked when Shizuo bit him and left another mark on his chest. Apparently, his hot enemy was very sensitive in that area.</p><p>When the raven thrusted into his bulge again, Shizuo went back to kissing him passionately and holding him tight as he opened his pants. It was hard to get them off while making it out like there was no tomorrow, but somehow, he managed. Now, the raven was only in his boxers under him, blushing and panting, but still with an ambitious, fiery look on his face ...</p><p>Yet, he looked so defenceless like this, like he could easily break him if he just tried. How many times would he get the chance to see Izaya so defenceless? Probably only now. He faintly wondered if the informant fooled him and was just waiting for the right moment to stab him with a knive that could be still somewhere in his boxers … Shizuo shivered at that thought.</p><p>“Shizu-chan?” Izaya noticed how lost in thought he was.</p><p>“Oh, um, sorry.” He undid his own vest and shirt and threw them away, making the raven muster his body curiously. Muscles all over the place, but not too bulky. Basically, the ex-bartender had the perfect body that many men could only dream of achieving after hundreds of gym workouts.</p><p>When Izaya recognized a rather large, though noticeably faded, scar on his chest, he gulped. He knew, this was the scratch he caused back in high school, on their very first meeting. He hadn't expected a scar to form, considering Shizuo's amazing healing abilities. Without admitting it to himself or pretty much anyone for that matter, he couldn't help but feel slight guilt rushing through him. After all, his initial intentions with Shizuo weren't to make him his worst enemy but that was how everything turned out back then.</p><p>“That was when I cut you,“ he simply said. The blonde eyed his own chest.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it never disappeared completely … and probably never will.“</p><p>“So, Shizu-chan will always have something on him that reminds him of me~“ He smiled sheepishly. </p><p>The bodyguard thought he saw gentleness in his smile, but he probably just imagined it. Can Izaya even do gentle?</p><p>He slowly moved on, putting his hand on Izaya's boxers and started massaging his errection through it.<br/>“Hah ...“ The informant exclaimed and held on to Shizuo's back, when he leaned down until their upper bodies were rubbing against each other. </p><p>“Shizu … Shi-“ </p><p>He eagerly started moving against Shizuo's hand for more friction as he struggled to supress his voice. However, that wasn't enough for the blonde. He wanted Izaya loud.</p><p>Carefully, he stripped Izaya out of his underwear and threw the useless cloth away. Gathering all of his courage, he wrapped around his hand around Izaya's leaking cock and started stroking. He'd never touched another dick before. And he especially hadn't expected the first one he'd touch would be Izaya's ...</p><p>“Ahh … hah … Shi-ha! .. zu-chaanhh~ ...“ The raven moaned and writhed under those touches, as Shizuo kneaded his balls with his other hand.</p><p>“Say my real name.“ The bodyguard grumbled as the sight of the flea almost made him cum. In his pants! That had never happened before!<br/>“Shii ... ha ...“ Izaya unsuccessfully mumbled. “... zu … Shizu ... ooh~...“</p><p>Shizuo panted and kissed him again, speeding up his movements. Izaya moaned against his lips.</p><p>“Gon … na … hah ... cum.“ He muttered in between kisses. </p><p>Shizuo was surprised the flea was already so close to coming. And he wanted to see it, disconnecting their lips in the process. </p><p>“Then cum for me.“</p><p>When Izaya heard his voice, so completely raw and dark and full of lust, lusting for him, it turned him on a lot more than it probably should ever have. It didn't take long until he bucked into his hand, no longer in control of his own body anymore.</p><p>“Shizuo … hahh~...!!“ The raven came hard and spilled out his semen all over Shizuo's hand and their chests.<br/>That animated the ex-bartender to once again lean down and claim the other man's lips. Izaya's hand went up to Shizuo's hips and scratched his back furiously. Despite being inexperienced, the blonde knew exactly how to make him go crazy. </p><p>But that certainly didn't stop Izaya to stick his hand into Shizuo's boxers and stroke his manhood. Every thought vanished when he felt the raven's hand down there, rubbing him roughly and fast just like he loved it.</p><p>“F-fuck, Izaya …” He panted and had to concentrate not to just fall onto his rival as all strength was leaving his body. The blonde took in Izaya's blushing face and couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to be inside of him, now.</p><p>With this plan in mind, he got off of Izaya and finally stripped naked. The raven couldn't help but risk a glance at Shizuo's cock. Not only did he have monster strength, but also a monster dick! To say it was huge was an understatement. And that thing was supposed to fit inside him?! Izaya gulped nervously as the blonde moved to his nightstand and opened the last drawer. There, he reached for a bottle, which suspiciously looked like lube, and condoms.</p><p>“My, Shizu-chan is quite prepared~“ The raven purred to conceal his strange nervousness. </p><p>That's not it, Shizuo thought. The blonde just sometimes liked to jerk off with a condom to avoid cleaning the mess afterwards. And he used the lube to … do other things, too. Things he's not going to ever tell anyone. Things, he's going to do to Izaya now.</p><p>“Whatever,“ he replied and squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand. Truthfully, he hoped the raven knew at least what's coming know. Was Izaya even eager to be the one to get fucked?</p><p>Getting back to bed, he lay besides him and slowly stroked his stomach with his other hand while kissing and sucking on his neck. </p><p>“Ngh …” The informant still couldn't believe what effects those little actions had on his body. Not to mention, he was already hard again.</p><p>“Mh … Izaya, are you fine with this?” </p><p>Shizuo asked him for consent, the informant realized.</p><p>“Yeah …”</p><p>“You've ever done this before?”</p><p>“Nah. But no problem, I can take it.” The raven grinned confidently.</p><p>“Okay. I don't want you to regret this, you know.”</p><p>“I want you. Now.” Izaya declared with finality, making Shizuo's back shiver, but in a pleasant way. He never would admit it, but he liked how brave and assertive the raven always was (even if he was about to get fucked). </p><p>The bodyguard probed one finger on Izaya's entrance as he faced him. “Just tell me if it hurts too much and I will slow down,“ he said calmly. After Izaya nodded, he stuck his first finger into Izaya's ass. Sensing a gasp from the other, he let his finger rest a little before he slowly started moving in and out.</p><p>“Hnh ...“ Izaya brushed his fingers against Shizuo's chest, stroking it a little. “It feels strange,“ he stated.</p><p>Shizuo wasn't too sure anymore if what they did really was the right thing. Maybe butt sex isn't the thing you should do together with your worst enemy … if they can even still call themselves enemies after this! More like 'enemies with benefits'. The blonde didn't know if he like the sound of that though.</p><p>“It'll get better, don't worry. Well, it's supposed to. We can stop if you don't like it.“</p><p>“No, it's alright. I wanna give it a try,“ Izaya answered without hesitation. </p><p>“Alright.“</p><p>When he saw that the raven was getting used to it, another finger followed the first one. Izaya whimpered painfully, but started thrusting against Shizuo's fingers nevertheless.</p><p>“Kiss me,“ he whispered and the blonde gladly did him the favour.</p><p>As their tongues wrestled one again, he heard Izaya moan gradually, but that wasn't enough. He twisted his fingers, searching for a certain spot that made Izaya see stars.</p><p>“Mhm … mh-haa~...!” The informant broke the kiss to scream instead. “D... Do that again!“<br/>Shizuo smiled lewdly and tried to hit that spot again. Everytime he did, the raven screamed something else.</p><p>“More … ha … harder~“ He panted and felt Shizuo creating another love bite on his neck. “Fu- … Fuck me already … Shizu-ha~“</p><p>Said blonde looked up and let a wide and perverted grin coat his face. Whether him nor Izaya could probably stop what was about to happen, as they were already too far gone and in a whole different world full of pleasure.</p><p>“As you wish.“</p><p>He grabbed the condoms, pulled one out and rolled it up his member. Izaya watched his actions impatiently, his hole already clenching in anticipation to be filled soon again.<br/>When the blonde was done, he kneeled over his enemy, spread the raven's legs and grabbed his hips. “I'm, ah ... trying to be careful. If it hurts, just say so.“ Izaya didn't get how Shizuo could be so gentle and at the same time so passionate.</p><p>“Alright.“ Izaya slightly nodded to let the blonde know he was ready. He would normally let some stupid comment slip about the blonde being nervous, but all his thoughts and senses were currently clouded by lust.</p><p>The bodyguard gulped and stretched Izaya's ass cheeks to put his twitching cock against the hole. He was excited, but also scared as he inserted the head into it. Both men moaned loudly, Shizuo with pleasure, Izaya with a little pain. The blond stayed like that for a while, before he went deeper and deeper with little thrusts, making Izaya groan continually.</p><p>“Hah … hah ...“ The ex-bartender panted, watching the blushing raven under him and losing his patience completely. </p><p>With one last pull, he was inside.</p><p>“Oohh, fuck …” Izaya looked up needily, having his legs already wrapped around Shizuo's body, his hips bruised from Shizuo's grasp.</p><p>“You can start.“ He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted Shizuo to fuck him hard into the matress.</p><p>“Are you sure?“ Shizuo had his head rested on Izaya's chest before he lifted it.</p><p>“Yes~“ Izaya breathed wantonly and the blonde swore that word had never sounded so hot before.</p><p>Shizuo gulped for the umpteenth time that evening and started thrusting slowly and carefully, like Izaya was made of glass. The raven moaned slightly once in a while, wanting more.</p><p>“S-shizuo! Harder! I want it rough-ngh ...” He panted and moved against Shizuo, increasing the sensation.</p><p>“Nghhh …” Shizuo moaned and pounded harder into Izaya who, in return, screamed even louder without a shame whatsoever. </p><p>The blonde started to suck at Izaya's nipples, driving the raven crazier than he already was. He tried to angle another way to find his sweet spot when Izaya grabbed his face and clashed his lips passionately against his, kissing him with a burning desire. As he groaned against Izaya's lips, he suddenly heard Izaya whine loudly and felt him breaking the kiss to gasp for air.</p><p>“Ahh … so good~”</p><p>Shizuo smiled knowingly and thrusted faster, attempting to hit the spot as often as possible and turning Izaya into a hot mess.</p><p>“Hahh! ... Ah-Shizuu~“ Izaya tugged on Shizuo's shoulder and back, marring it with more scratches. “Harder, Shizuoooh~“</p><p>“Izayaa …!!“ Shizuo groaned and examined the other man's face. Izaya had beady eyes, sweaty skin and pink lips and cheeks. He kissed every part of the other male and ended up giving him another large love bite on the neck while practically fucking him senseless at this point.</p><p>“Hah … ha … ahh~“ Izaya wasn't capable of forming words anymore.</p><p>“Iz … Izayaa,“ Shizuo moaned and enclosed Izaya's cock with his hand.</p><p>“Ngha~! Shi ... zuo~ I'm gonna ...!“ He screamed and moved even more against the blonde if that was even possible, losing himself in the pleasure of penetration . The blonde grunted and stroked Izaya's erection, smearing carelessly the pre-cum around.</p><p>“Shizuohh … ahhhh~!“ As the heat became unbearable, the raven couldn't hold back anymore and climaxed against both of their stomachs once again. The sight of his face as he came gave Shizuo the rest, after a few more thrusts he came hard inside Izaya.</p><p>“Izayaahh~“ He groaned and enjoyed his orgasm as he watched the informant ride out his own.</p><p>When the blonde was done, he slowly pulled out and let himself fall to the side, still panting and completely exhausted from the physical activity. That was just his first time and it had felt so, so good … </p><p>Izaya just eyed him, then climbed on top of Shizuo to make himself comfortable on his body, nuzzling into his neck. Since Shizuo wasn't exactly capable of thinking or even moving properly, he just put the blanket above both of them, embraced Izaya like a body pillow and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>“Night,“ he only murmured half-asleep, not even a little bit concerned he was hugging his enemy like a lover.</p><p>The informant just watched him do that with a tired, satisfied smile before giving him a quick, surprisingly gentle kiss on the lips. And instead of questioning his sanity (in case he was sane before, which he probably wasn't), he cuddled closer and soon fell asleep as well on top of his favourite beast.</p><p>Neither men knew what kind of consequences their night would bring in the future.</p><p>But then again, since they both had wanted this, there was nothing to regret.</p><p>Right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>